


Sanditon Crescent -- Admiral Heywood Returns Continued

by KarenLivingston



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, HEA, JaneAusten, Regency, Sidlotte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenLivingston/pseuds/KarenLivingston
Summary: Three Weddings, a future, and a few challenges for our heroes and heroines.
Relationships: Alison Heywood/James Stringer, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Georgiana Lambe/Otis Molyneux
Comments: 125
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter One Sanditon Crescent

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank my readers for their encouragement. My angst when Sanditon ended so unsatisfactorily pushed me to write the season two the producers were not going to provide— and my appreciation of Jane Austen required a happy ending for our characters.  
> I stayed close to the story line in Sanditon and did not modernize it as some fan fiction writers have. These writers have a greater imagination than I do! Bless them all for keeping the characters alive and moving ahead!  
> Again, thank you for reading along with me. I love this Sanditon community.

“Have you had word from Alison and James? Will they be coming to Sanditon for this year’s regatta?“ Sidney asked of Charlotte as he donned his hat and coat. “I must be off to London for a few days—come with me?” Sidney asked as he wrapped Charlotte in an embrace.

“As much as I would rather be with you, I do have commitments here with the house plans and making sure everything is on schedule,” Charlotte said. “And as for Alison and James, I have not had a letter in a fortnight, but at that time they were planning to be here. If you see them in London, perhaps you could inquire?”

“Of course. I will make a point of seeing them. It just would not be the same without them as competitors,” Sidney said with a smile remembering Charlotte and Alison as coxswains in the Second Annual Sanditon Regatta. “I wonder which of them would be holding young Charlotte while rowing…” Charlotte smiled, knowing her sister had named their daughter for her. 

“Be safe and come home quickly. I can’t bear being away from you more than a few days,” Charlotte said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Give my love to everyone, and if you see Arthur and Diana, especially them. I have not seen them for weeks and weeks. Encourage them to come to Sanditon for a while.”

With a promise to be home as soon as humanly possible, Sidney left by coach for the hours long ride to London. Charlotte leaned against the closed door already feeling the emptiness that always engulfed her when Sidney—her Sidney—was away. It was a mercy that they did not live in London, but his business was anchored there, and he had to make frequent trips to keep everything moving along. 

It was a surprising twist for Sidney and Otis Molineux to become business partners. Otis proved to be a very astute businessman, which Georgiana had been telling Sidney for ages, and his influence over Sidney’s holdings was making a small fortune for both of them. No man could have been any more wrong about another man than Sidney Parker was regarding Otis. 

Charlotte began organizing her day, knowing that Mr. Robinson, although an able foreman, was not at the level of James Stringer and would need a little more direction if Cliff House was to be completed before winter. With plans in hand, she left their temporary home and set out by coach to meet with the construction crew and also to pay a visit to Tom and Mary Parker.

Charlotte and Sidney had agonized over a name for the home that Charlotte was designing for them, which was situated along the top of the cliffs where they had shared their first kiss with an expansive and breathtaking view. After referring to it as “the cliff house” for many months, they decided to name it “Cliff House.” It was exactly perfect.

For now, while their home was being completed, Sidney and Charlotte were in residence in the Parker family home in a pretty hollow where Sidney and his siblings were born and brought up. It had a beautiful situation and the gardens were tended by the gardener that had been doing so for many years. It was idyllic in many ways. 

The heartbreak that Charlotte carried with her was that they had not been blessed with a child, even now after two years of marriage. Their joy had not been lacking in the least, yet they longed to fill up their days with the happiness that children bring to a marriage. Sidney often told her to hold onto hope. Joy may yet be theirs, as the long wait they endured for each other became joy, children may yet be a future they must wait for.

***

“Mary, Tom, how nice to see you! I feel I have been neglectful of our friendship these past weeks,” Charlotte said with a hug for Mary. “Living outside of Sanditon proper makes it a little more difficult to just stroll past your door!”

“We are so happy to see you, Charlotte. Tell us all your news—how is Sidney, my rarely seen brother?” Tom said with a smile. 

“As of this morning, he is on his way again to London. Business is going very well, but it does require more of his time. I daresay Otis enjoys his company and also appreciates his help with the enterprises,” Charlotte said as she removed her bonnet and coat. “Who would have thought they would not only become business partners but good friends? I believe the trip to Antigua taught them a lot about each other. And, of course Georgiana and I are particularly pleased to stay so strongly attached. We often have to promise these husbands of ours that we will stay out of mischief!”

Mary offered Charlotte a cup of tea, which she gladly accepted. “Charlotte, I do hope you can spend a bit of time with us today. Our visits are always so fleeting, and we do miss you so. Alison is well, I hope?” She queried.

“Oh yes, Alison is well, although I have not had a letter for a fortnight. But we can imagine how busy her life must be with a little one to care for, and James is so immersed in his apprenticeship and work,” Charlotte said with a bright smile. “We do hope they will come for a visit and enjoy the regatta again.”

“Indeed, I do recall when our children were small. It is tiring and there is barely time for a breath!” Mary said smiling as she remembered her early days of motherhood.

“Tell us, Charlotte, how are the house construction plans coming?” Tom queried. “With Waterloo Crescent completed with a few minor fixes to be done, you can focus on your home, can you not?”

“Indeed. That is my full day almost every day. I appreciate so much the craftsmen and laborers who are bringing my dream to reality. Mr. Robinson is an admirable foreman, but I do wish James Stringer were here to lead this,” Charlotte said while stirring her tea. “I would very much appreciate his opinion of this project. It seems to be taking a while—and we did not have a fire!” she said with a laugh.

With tea concluded Charlotte asked, “Mary, I was just going to take a brief walk along the beach—I do not get to do so very often these days—would you and the children like to accompany me?”

“I believe we would. It is a lovely day and the breeze is not so stiff as to push the children into the sea!” Mary said. And, with that the ladies gathered up the children and strolled arm in arm toward the beach where the children ran full on laughing and shouting as children do, and Charlotte marveled to herself at the happiness and magic this very place had brought to her life.

***

“Mr. Parker.”

Sidney was surprised and shaken when his former fiancé walking along the street near Bedford Place, suddenly spoke to him.

“What a surprise, Mrs. Campion—or? I fear I do not know your new name.”

“Lady McTaggart now, but for you Sidney, please call me Eliza.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most distressing conversation... for Eliza.

Sidney stood looking with disbelief at this woman who had played such a distasteful part in his life, and he could not conceive of a single notion how to address her. Eliza was obviously dressed and groomed for this encounter. With a beseeching look in her eyes that belied that this meeting was accidental she began sweetly, “Sidney, am I not to be invited in—we are not strangers.” She stood within an arm’s length of Sidney with an inquiring look, hoping for an opening to make advancement on her latest desire—winning him to herself again.

Lord McTaggart was an important step to advance her goal of obtaining a title for herself, however he did not stir her imagination or heart the way Sidney did.

“No indeed, we are not strangers. I would probably characterize our knowledge of one another as estranged former acquaintances. And, you will not be invited into my home, not now or ever again.” Sidney spoke with a tightness in his voice that could only be interpreted as anger and loathing.

“Sidney, it has been three long years and I daresay, my decision at that time was probably not the best one. I would like to talk to you and find a way to put our animosity to rest.” Eliza continued with her falsely sweet voice and a smile that never reached her eyes.

With a wry grin and obvious distaste Sidney said, “The decision you made was the best one you could have made for _me._ Being released from the prospect of a lifelong marriage to someone I did not love… dare I say, came to detest… was the equivalent of being released from prison. And, I thank you for that.”

Sidney continued with rapid fire indictments of her selfish and vain life—how he was blinded to who she really is by her beauty which she uses to gain whatever charms her. 

Eliza, feigning hurt, dabbing at her eyes as if crying, questioned, “Sidney, I wonder, did you marry?”

“Yes.” he said, giving no further information.

With the venom in her voice that Sidney knew would be released by that answer, she spat out the accusation, “And, I suppose it was that country bumpkin girl I met. What was her name? Charlotte? Well, she was no catch, Sidney, just a plain simpleton from the country who might have known a little poetry. You must be bored out of your mind.”

With an explosion of temper and a voice that carried for blocks, Sidney turned to Eliza with fire blazing in his eyes, “Enough! You know nothing of my wife and that is how it will remain. I would appreciate never seeing you or hearing your name mentioned again! My advice to you is to stay far from the Parker family—all of them—and go back to your titled husband. We have nothing further to discuss. Good day.”

And with that he turned and walked into his London home; however, his day had been ruined by being ambushed by this simpering woman who believed he was just to be caught like a fish on a hook. 

Sidney walked to the drinks table and poured himself a tall glass of whiskey. Slumping into his favorite chair he realized that holding the glass so tightly could cause it to explode and he set it down on the table, abandoning the wish to drink until he could no longer feel Eliza’s presence. After two joyous years with Charlotte, Eliza could still disrupt his peace.

“Charlotte, my dear Charlotte, how I wish you were here,” he thought to himself. “I am no good without you by my side every day.” Standing to stretch and trying to set his mind back in order, he called for his hat and coat and left to walk the many blocks to the enterprise offices to visit with Otis, hoping the exercise and fresh air would clear his mind.

“Otis, good to see you. How is my former ward, Georgiana? Well, I trust,” Sidney said with a smile as he walked into the offices they shared. 

“Yes, Sidney, good to see you as well. Georgiana is very well and busy as usual with the many organizations related to her passion to free all people of color everywhere! She is an energetic wonder,” Otis said with a broad smile. “I am glad you are here, as there are contracts that we both should review and decide upon. Our services and goods are in high demand and it will be a challenge to prioritize.”

The two men sat down to trade paper contracts back and forth, discussing minute details and in some cases laughing at the overly demanding language some contained. “Otis, you are a wonder to ferret out the ones worth keeping and those to be blown away with the wind,” Sidney said with a sincere appreciation for his partner and friend. 

With the mention of the wind… Sidney’s mind went immediately to Charlotte and how she adored walking along the clifftops on a windy day, hair flying in every direction. With that thought Sidney made a hasty decision to quickly review business that needed his attention and begin the return trip to Sanditon.

Charlotte sat in the drawing room of her home enjoying a late tea after an exhausting day when the coach drew up to the door. “Sidney! I did not expect you back so quickly. I trust all is well?”

Sidney swept her up into his arms and holding her tightly he vowed to her that indeed, all is very well. 


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun streamed through the dining room window during breakfast, Sidney was engrossed in the London newspaper while Charlotte scrutinized the house plans that she was to go over again with Mr. Robinson. “How I long to have James here to help with this house project,” Charlotte said more to herself than to Sidney. 

Sidney lowered his newspaper and with raised brows, looked to Charlotte with a question. “Charlotte, are you not pleased with Mr. Robinson’s oversight of our home building?”

“Yes, I am pleased and he is able I will grant you that. It is just that some of the fine points that James instinctively understood with the building of Waterloo Crescent are lost on him and I spend a good deal of time instructing and explaining. I find it a bit taxing that is all,” Charlotte said laying aside her plans. Looking up, she broke into a warm smile for her husband. “Not to worry. It shall come out right in the end.”

Sidney folded his newspaper and looked to Charlotte, gauging her mood. He longed to unburden himself regarding the meeting with Eliza but did not want to upset Charlotte given how much work she was facing that day. However, he determined that no further time should pass before this was told.

Sidney measured his words with calm and caution. “Charlotte, while I was in London last week I had an unfortunate chance meeting with Eliza, now Lady McTaggart.” 

Charlotte looked steadily at Sidney unable to breathe for a few moments. “How did that happen? She is now in London, not Scotland?” she said with a slight sharpness to her words.

“I was ambushed by her outside our London home. It was a brief encounter and I made sure she knew her presence in our lives was not only unwelcome but would be met by my extreme ire. Not to worry, dear Charlotte. I sent her away in no uncertain terms. She can never, ever come between us again. As for her being in London, I did not ask, nor did I care about her residence.”

Seeing Charlotte’s mood darken Sidney rose from the table and went to pull Charlotte into an embrace. “There is nothing to fear from her. I thought you should know that I saw her. You know how gossip can travel. I spoke rather sharply and loudly—as you know I can do when upset—and someone may have heard and thinking it a service, relay it to you. That is all. I wanted to be the one to tell you.” 

“After her marriage to her rich and titled gentleman it is odd, is it not, that she would make contact with you? You say you were ambushed—you believe the meeting was deliberate? I fear we may not have peace yet,” Charlotte said with tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

Sidney brushed her tears away, held her more closely, and told her again that there is nothing to be concerned about. “Say you will dismiss this, as I have. She is no threat to us or our happiness.” Sidney said tenderly.

After a long embrace, Charlotte breathed a sigh, regained her poise and pulled away from Sidney, smiling to try and relieve him of the stress of having told her. “Well, dear husband, if you are sure we have nothing further to expect from her, I will release it and concentrate on my day.” As Charlotte walked away, she turned back to Sidney and said with resolve in her voice, “Thank you for telling me. I love that you trust me with this, but please be certain… I hope to never hear her name again.”

Gathering her bonnet and wrap, she kissed him gently and left to meet again with Mr. Robinson.

Sidney watched after her as she left, and in that moment knew that no further hurt should be visited upon Charlotte at the hand of Eliza—not even the mention of her name.

Sidney, relieved to have shared the burden he had held since the unfortunate meeting, poured himself another cup of tea and although he intended to return to his newspaper, he found his thoughts could not be quieted, so he made preparations to leave. He intended to pay a visit to his brother Tom and go over any financial concerns with the completion of Waterloo Crescent. Tom continued to foolishly add elaborate details although the project was completed according to the plans.

***

“Lady Susan!” Charlotte beamed as she met her dear friend walking along the street near her summer home. “I had not heard you were in Sanditon yet this season,” she said while embracing the woman responsible for bringing Charlotte back to Sanditon. 

“Charlotte, my dear girl, you look very well! I just arrived this morning and was longing to see you.” Lady Susan said with a warm smile. “Do you have time to come for tea this afternoon? I would enjoy a good conversation and hear your news.”

“I do have a meeting right away with Mr. Robinson who is foreman on our home building project, but certainly this afternoon would be lovely. I will look forward to it!” Charlotte said while turning toward the cliffs. Charlotte, ever the “wild wind of a girl” her father aptly named her, preferred to walk from the town of Sanditon along the beach and up the cliffs to her future home. It was invigorating and lifted her spirits. As she spread the plans and details before Mr. Robinson and his talented crew of craftsmen, she was able to dismiss from her mind the conversation she and Sidney had that morning.

“I believe we are on schedule to complete your home by December, Mrs. Parker,” Mr. Robinson said with a broad smile. “It is coming along well, and your family should be able to be in residence by Christmas.” 

“Thank you. It is my hope to be moved before the weather becomes too contrary. The building is looking lovely, I must say,” Charlotte said with a light in her eyes that had been extinguished by the morning’s revealing conversation.

“I will let you get back to your crew. Have a good day, Mr. Robinson. Please let either Mr. Parker or me know if you are in need of anything.”

As Charlotte was gathering up plans and preparing to leave, Mr. Robinson asked, “Oh, Mrs. Parker, do you have news of James Stringer? I would enjoy seeing him when next in Sanditon.”

“We are waiting to hear if James and Alison will be here for the regatta, and it is our hope to see them soon. I will certainly let James know you would enjoy a conversation with him when he is here,” Charlotte said as she turned to descend the cliffs again, looking forward to her tea with Lady Susan.

***

It was the height of comfort to be back in Lady Susan’s home after the time Charlotte spent there before her marriage to Sidney. The two friends exchanged the typical news of Sanditon and the latest fashion of London, enjoying a visit that had been part of their daily lives and was greatly missed with Susan living in London most of the year and Charlotte in Sanditon.

“It was shocking to hear her name mentioned again. I was barely able to breathe.” Charlotte said as she relaxed with Lady Susan, looking intently into her teacup.

“I dare say she is again on the prowl, dear girl,” Lady Susan said with a serious tone. “However, if Sidney dispatched her the way you described, I cannot imagine she would try again to weasel her way back into his life. No one could be that devious.” 

“I believe Sidney—our love does not entertain any secrets or limits—and if he has told me to release it, that I shall do. I cannot let this one unfortunate occurrence cloud our joy,” Charlotte said with resolve.

With a cheerful smile Lady Susan said, “That’s the Charlotte I know and appreciate. Your love is what matters, is it not?”

“Of course I trust him completely. It was just a bit unsettling this morning that is all.” Charlotte said as she laid her teacup on the table.

“Now that you are here for the season, I shall spend many afternoons in your company and we will again take walks by the sea and share all our news,” Charlotte said with a warm smile as she gathered her bonnet to leave. “You must accompany me to our house sometime—it is beginning to look like the plans I drew ages ago!”

“One more thing, Charlotte, please forgive me if I am being too bold, but have you any news of children?” Lady Susan asked as she escorted Charlotte to the door.

“Unfortunately, there is no news for us. We will wait for the joy of children the way we waited for our joy of marriage. That is what Sidney tells me,” Charlotte said with a smile. Lady Susan perceptively saw the disappointment in Charlotte’s eyes. 

“Indeed you will, Charlotte, the joy of children will be yours and your new home will be overrun with little feet! And, I am never wrong about this, also.” She watched with affection as Charlotte made her way along the street leading to the coach that would take her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur? :)

Sidney entered Trafalgar House looking for his brother Tom. “There you are Tom. I was hoping to spend a bit of time with you going over last minute details for Waterloo Crescent, which in my estimate is finished. Is this a good time?”

“Yes, yes, of course. Good to see you Sidney. I was wondering if you were here or back in London. All well, I hope?” Tom said as he motioned for Sidney to help himself to a drink. Tom stood looking at the scale model of Sanditon which now included the addition of Waterloo Crescent. “It is a marvel, is it not?” Tom asked.

“Yes, it is looking like a proper town,” Sidney said, wanting to move ahead with his agenda.

“In answer to your question, Tom, all is well, although I should tell you before someone else does, that I had an unfortunate run in with Eliza outside Bedford Place. After almost three years I was more than shocked and needless to say, I was not kind with my words.” Sidney said pouring a drink and offering to refill Tom’s glass.

“That is surprising, Sidney. What do you make of that? Was it a completely innocent chance meeting?” Tom asked with keen interest as he turned from the Sanditon model to face Sidney.

“No, Tom, I do not believe it was a chance meeting. It was obvious to me that she was lying in wait to engage me in conversation. As I mentioned, I was not kind with my words, nay, I would say I sent her away with an anger I had not experienced in the recent past or thought I still possessed.”

“Does Charlotte know of this?” Tom asked, knowing it would be upsetting to her.

“Yes,” Sidney said while swirling his drink, “I told her about it, and I fear it upset her greatly. However, I would not keep this from her. Our trust might not be recoverable if she were to learn of this from someone else.”

“Right. Good call, Sidney. Charlotte may still be emotionally vulnerable after what happened three years ago. Time heals wounds, but some take longer,” Tom said with a sincere concern for Charlotte.

“Well, that isn’t what I came to see you about, but it is always good to clear the air if there is something needing to be said. I would not want you or Mary to hear of this by way of gossip. I do trust you will speak to Mary in confidence.” Sidney said.

“Of course,” Tom replied, “So, if this is not the main topic for today, you mentioned you have something else on your mind. What might that be?”

Sidney proceeded to question Tom about some of the additional expenses he had added to the finishing touches of Waterloo Crescent. Tom had discarded the plans for the pagoda that James Stringer had designed, but now with an uncontrollable urge to spend every last pound, Tom wanted it to be included again in the design.

Sidney stood and began to pace the room in an effort to contain his agitation with his brother. “Tom, that design belongs to James Stringer. You discarded it once as frivolous, and as far as I know those drawings went up in smoke with the fire that destroyed the initial Sanditon build. It would be an unkind disservice to James to redesign the pagoda and build it without his permission,” Sidney said while looking intently at Tom’s unresponsive profile.

“Yes, yes you are probably right, Sidney. Somehow I feel there is more left to be done to make Sanditon the most desirable place on the south coast. My ambition continues to haunt me,” Tom said with a wry smile. “I will abandon my hope to include it—at least for now. Perhaps James would be interested in participating with us again?”

“Tom, he is immersed in his apprenticeship in London. I do not believe he would have time for this sort of thing, and I think it unwise to even consider it,” Sidney said with finality in his voice.

“Well, if you say so, Sidney.”

Looking up with a glint in his eyes, Tom asked, “Have you heard from Diana or Arthur of late?”

“Not for a while. I intended to see them in London, but after the unfortunate incident with Eliza I hurried home and did not take time to see anyone. Why? Do you have news?” Sidney asked with curiosity.

“Indeed I do, dear brother… You will want to be seated for this news… Our lovely sister, Diana, against all expectations, is being courted by a gentleman that seems perfectly suited to her! He is a doctor, of all things. Is that not the most interesting and unexpected news?” Tom smiled broadly and sat back in his chair waiting for a response from Sidney.

Sidney could not respond with anything other than a broad smile and a look of incredulity. “That is most unexpected, Tom. When did you hear of this? Mary must be beside herself with this news.”

“Mary just had a letter from Diana yesterday. I believe Diana was seeking some kind of affirmation of this development—how the family would welcome a change in her circumstances, especially regarding Arthur’s future,” Tom said, refilling his glass and raising it as in a toast. “Here’s to Diana if this should progress further!”

Sidney raised his glass, and without so much as a glimmer of a doubt, he saw this development as the best possible thing for his brother Arthur, who would be released from the overbearing doting his sister had visited upon him. 

“This is a most interesting and positive development for Arthur, is it not, Tom?” Sidney said with a satisfied grin.

The two brothers again raised their glasses in a salute to Arthur and a future he might be able to create for himself. 

***

Charlotte sat near the window clutching the letter she had just received from Georgiana. Her news was unexpected.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_I hope this finds you well. I do miss you so! It would be delightful if you and Sidney lived here in London where we could spend many afternoons together. I trust your home is nearing completion and I look forward to spending many happy hours there with you!_

_We are healthy and thriving, although very busy—Otis with the businesses and I spend many days helping with the efforts of freedom for all._

_I know that Sidney left suddenly after his last trip to London and I had wanted to see him and discuss with him something Otis and I are considering. Please give this your deepest thoughts since my former guardian is not here to help me think on this. Surprisingly, his opinion matters to me. Perhaps you will share this letter with him. I trust both of your opinions greatly._

_Otis and I have been married for well over a year without even a whisper of a possibility to have a child. We both long for children, as you know (and I know that you and Sidney are also waiting for children). I have visited a doctor that confirmed I will be unable to bear a child. It is a sorrow we have borne; however we are determined to turn it into a blessing. We intend to begin the process to adopt children of color through the foundling homes who may otherwise be enslaved in some manner. Does this seem wise to you, dear friend?_

_I will look forward to your return letter, or perhaps when Sidney next comes to London to work alongside Otis you might accompany him, and we can enjoy a long visit over a good pot of tea. Do consider it! I long to see you._

_Fondest love,_

_Georgiana (and Otis)_

Sidney arrived just as Charlotte tucked the letter into her pocket. After a warm welcoming embrace, Sidney said, “Charlotte, I have just come from Tom and Mary’s and have heard the most surprising news.”

“My dear Sidney, I believe my news may rival yours.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sidney and Charlotte sat before the fireplace enjoying an evening glass of port; they were the picture of domestic bliss, sharing the news of their day.

“I am assuming Diana will bring her gentleman to meet us?” Charlotte asked. 

“Of course. Or perhaps we should meet him in London. I believe Mary will have more information and we will see what the future holds for Diana… and for that matter, for Arthur.” Sidney said while refilling her glass. 

“It is most surprising. I expected they would grow old together complaining of their many ailments and weaknesses,” Charlotte said with a slight smile. “Whatever will Arthur do?”

“That remains to be seen. He may surprise us all with plans of his own.” Sidney said while standing to stretch.

“Well, my dear, we could speculate all night, however, I am sure things will be made clear soon. For now, I am longing for my own bed alongside my beautiful wife,” Sidney said, gently pulling Charlotte to her feet while extinguishing the candles and securing the fireplace.

***

_Dear Georgiana,_

_I was so pleased to hear from you, although the news was both bitter and sweet. Your plan to adopt little ones who may otherwise not have a free and happy home is wonderful. Sidney and I discussed it at length and came to the conclusion that this is how your desire for a family is being answered. You and Otis will be perfect parents and we wish you every happiness. I am sure any children you bring into your home will be part of our home, as well. We will be very excited to meet them!_

_As for us, there is nothing new to share. Still no children for us, however we are feeling quite content and hopeful. Things will be as they should be. Lady Susan said that we will have many little feet pattering around our home, and she promised me she is never wrong about this, as well!_

_We have had such interesting news that I would love to share with you, yet it may be a little early to say. You may be aware that Diana is being courted—by a doctor—how perfect is that? We will wait to see if this becomes something other than speculation, nevertheless it is exciting to consider, is it not?_

_I assume you were not made aware that Sidney had an unexpected encounter with Eliza—now Lady McTaggart--when he was last in London. She apparently waited to see him and in his own words, ambushed him. He did send her away with a torrent of angry words, but it was still unsettling to know she still thinks of Sidney as a contest to be won. It wearies me to even hear her name._

_I truly wish you could spare a few days to come to Sanditon and relieve me of the days of tedious tasks related to our house construction. When I wanted to be educated in architecture, I did not envision building my own house. It is coming along nicely, and we hope to be moved by Christmas, yet it seems to have taken a long time with so many details to decide._

_Please write again; I look forward to hearing how you are. Do say you will come for a visit soon!_

_Fondly,_

_Charlotte_

Charlotte sealed the letter to Georgiana and noticing that the day had turned off warm and beautiful, she set out to walk along the lane leading from their home. It was a bit less than two miles to Sanditon, but she found it was invigorating to be walking. It never failed to clear her thinking, which was swirling with so many bits of news.

Sidney had left earlier to pay a visit to his friend Babbington and their mutual friend Crowe, who was staying at Sanditon House for the season.

***

“Gentlemen!” Sidney said with enthusiasm as he entered the drawing room. “Good to see you both. What’s the news with you?” Babbington and Crowe were relaxing with the obligatory glass of whiskey, looking as though they intended to stay right there drinking the rest of the day.

“Sidney, good to see you old friend,” Crowe said, motioning Sidney to the drinks table to fill his glass.

“You ask for news… London is what it always is—crowded, noisy and _fun,”_ Crowe said smiling in his most mischievous way. “However, as you know, my fan base seems to have relocated to Sanditon, so here I am.” 

Crowe and Babbington looked steadily at Sidney, knowing he had been visited by Eliza. “So, Sidney, gossip has it that Mrs. C—or whatever she is called now—was asking about you,” Babbington said, waiting for Sidney to pick up the conversation.

“Yes, I did have an unfortunate encounter with her outside my London house. I believe she was waiting for me, although after her breaking the engagement and the passing of three years, I cannot fathom why. I did not give her an opportunity to explain and I sent her away with an anger I did not know I still possessed,” Sidney said as he tipped his glass, drained it and went to refill. “It was unsettling, as you can imagine. She would be a fool to pursue any contact again.”

“Gossip is gossip, and you never know how much truth it contains, so it is good to hear it from you, Sidney. Unfortunate indeed,” Babbington said with concern.

“So, gentlemen, if you should encounter her in London, I ask that you cross the street and walk the other way. I am sure she would ply you with questions, as well,” Sidney remarked with a wry grin.

With that Sidney settled in to spend the afternoon as this group of friends had done many times—playing cards, drinking and telling stories.

“How is Charlotte managing with the responsibility of building your house and running your household? What a unique woman you married, Sidney. First woman architect as far as we know. We are all impressed, and I know that Esther has found her to be an inspiring companion,” Babbington said with an appreciative smile.

“She is doing an excellent job with all of her projects; however, I do see that she is tiring and not resting as well as she should. There are many details to be managed and her mind is full of them. We will be happy once it is complete and we are able to be in residence.”

In the course of conversation, Crowe asked whether anyone had seen Clara Brereton. He had heard that she married Sir Edward Denham. “What a scoundrel he can be,” Crowe added, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Charlotte has visited with them both—they are now living at Denham House. She said they seem to be settled, although I cannot imagine how that will work since both are devious schemers. We will see with time. I suppose Babbington could add something to this, since Edward is Esther’s step-brother.”

“Actually, Esther and I avoid even the mention of Edward or Clara. The ice has gone out on that relationship, but I would not venture a guess as to what Esther truly thinks of their future chances. We maintain distance without being unkind, which is sometimes difficult,” Babbington said while dealing cards.

Sidney looked to Crowe with a questioning look, “You aren’t still enamored with her, are you Crowe? Your interest in her was almost as devoid of good sense as Edward’s.” 

“Oh, of course not—she is married now. I am nothing if I am not a man of honor—but given a chance…” Crowe said with a grin.

As the afternoon wore on, Sidney said, “Well, it has been good to be here, gentlemen, but I must take my leave and head to Trafalgar House. My brother is one I must keep under control. His imagination often overrules judgment when it comes to Sanditon.”

Walking in the direction of Trafalgar House, Sidney saw a woman in the distance who he knew was his own Charlotte walking the clifftops as she loved to do. Rather than call out to her, Sidney watched, marveling that they had come so far from the tragic loss of three years ago. His heart swelled at the thought of her and the way fate brought them back together. As he observed, she stopped and pensively looked out to sea. He could see that she was deep in thought.

Sidney began walking in her direction, and when he drew closer to her he called out.. She turned, and with a warm smile, went to him. “Charlotte, you have wandered a distance from home, have you not?” he asked, as he reached for her hand.

“Yes, with such a lovely day, it seemed shameful to stay indoors and the clifftops called out to me. You know I love them, and here I am,” Charlotte declared with a smile. 

As they stood on the clifftop with the warmth of the sun and the breezes ruffling their hair, Sidney said, “Charlotte, I have noticed that you seem a bit weary. I know you are working diligently on Cliff House, yet I think they could do without you for a short while. Would you like to spend a few days in Willingden with your family? It may be the tonic you need right now,” Sidney said warmly, looking inquiringly into Charlotte’s eyes. 

Charlotte turned to Sidney, tears glinting, “Yes, Sidney, I am longing to see them. It has been many months since we last visited, and I often think that the little ones are growing up so quickly. I would enjoy being with them for a visit.”

“In Willingden you may find hunting, gardening and cooking with your family restorative—whereas I am useless at those things. I would miss you desperately, yet I would know you were with those who loved you first. And you must hurry back to me because I am not my best self without you.”

“Thank you… “ she whispered as they began walking toward home.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana and Arthur arrived by coach exactly one day prior to Charlotte’s planned departure for Willingden. Diana was guarding her secret until the entire Parker family was assembled at Trafalgar House for supper. Arthur was smiling uncontrollably with excitement, which was not entirely out of character.

Diana began with genuine pleasure, blushing as she spoke. “Family, I have the most exciting news—so unexpected! Dr. Willard Andrews has asked for my hand in marriage! I daresay he is the kindest gentleman and understands exquisitely my many weaknesses and ailments but chooses me as his wife all the same. Is that not surprising?” Happy tears appeared in Diana’s sparkling blue eyes.

Turning to reach for Arthur’s hand, Diana spoke with concern, “Poor dear Arthur, although he will be left to manage on his own, has been positively elated to have yet another brother, and a doctor to ply with questions when he has need of a consult.”

At that point in the conversation Arthur rose to his feet and offered a toast to his sister and her soon to be husband. There appeared to be no regret or sadness in his demeanor—in fact, one might detect the absolute opposite, as Sidney had surmised earlier, and an observer might assume that it was Arthur who would be the happy bride. 

“Dr. Andrews will be arriving by coach tomorrow to meet the Parkers, and I daresay he is a little nervous, but is happy to do so.” Turning to Charlotte, Diana said how disappointing it is that Charlotte will already be on her way to Willingden.

“I will be sorry to miss meeting your fiancé tomorrow. I anticipate there will be many other times to become acquainted, dear sister.” Charlotte said, squeezing Diana’s hand. “This is the most wonderful news and I wish you every possible happiness!”

Mary and Charlotte surrounded Diana, hugging and shedding tears of joy for the future Diana never expected. “When shall we plan the wedding? This is too exciting!” Mary gushed, as everyone around the table rose to toast again the unexpected marriage of their sister. 

Diana could only smile and blush throughout the remainder of the evening. The gaiety at Trafalgar House was without limits as the wine flowed freely celebrating with Diana.

***

“I shan’t be gone long, and with Diana’s news, I do wish that I were not leaving now.” Charlotte said to Sidney as she packed a case for the few days in Willingden.

“Believe me, Charlotte, I wish you were never anywhere other than by my side, yet I know this respite is exactly what you need right now, and your family is pleased to have you to themselves for a short while.” 

Sidney sat nearby, watching Charlotte move around the room as she went about packing, and he recalled the many, many days and nights he dreamed of having her this near—in his own home. It all felt so natural and as it should be. “I will miss you terribly, and my only wish is that you return when you feel refreshed—and please do not shoot every rabbit in Willingden or your family will not allow you back again,” he said with a smile.

“Trust me, dear husband, I expect to miss more than I hit, so the rabbit population will be safe with me!”

Charlotte crossed the room, sat next to Sidney, and taking his hand said, “Sidney, I love you for every reason in heaven and on earth. Thank you for seeing my need of a break and allowing me to spend time away with my family. It means everything to me that you know me so well and always look to what is best for me.”

Sidney wrapped Charlotte in an embrace that spoke more eloquently than words about his deep love for her. “Please hurry back to me… and you may want to hurry with your packing, for if we do not get to Sanditon soon we will miss the coach entirely and you will be here with me contrary to plan!”

***

As the coach crested the hill leading to the Heywood farm, Charlotte strained to see it all—the fields, river, endless blue sky. She thought to herself that home is not _just_ a place, but the people who inhabit it, and she was very glad to be home with the happy crush of ten siblings and two parents. 

“Papa! I am so pleased to be here—you look well.” Charlotte said smiling as the younger siblings came running and shouting to welcome her. Her mother came last—wiping her hands on the apron she wore daily in the kitchen. “Mama, I am so happy to see you. You are well, I hope?”

“Of course I am! Too much work with so many meals to prepare for me to be anything other than strong and well. And you, my dear, look wonderful.” Mrs. Heywood said with a great affectionate hug, admiring her eldest daughter.

“Charlotte, are you ready to go shooting? We could use a few rabbits to fill up the larder! I think I could probably outshoot you now!” her eldest brother said in friendly challenge.

“Perhaps, but for now, I would like to refresh myself and hear all the news of the family and Willingden!”

As the Heywoods retreated to the house, Charlotte intertwined her arm with her father’s, feeling like every care in the world rolled away. Home. Joy. Comfort.

“Mama, let me help with dinner preparations. With a cook at home, I rarely have an opportunity to prepare a meal. Although it is a great blessing to have a cook, I do miss the simple tasks of homemaking; however I do not miss washing dishes for 14!” Charlotte chided her mother while moving easily around the familiar kitchen, knowing where every pot and utensil was kept.

“Charlotte, any news of children?” her mother asked while her younger sisters crowded around the kitchen table. 

“Not yet, Mama. We are patient and know that there will be children in our home when the time is right. I simply cannot dwell on it as it pains Sidney, as well,” Charlotte said, putting an end to inquiries.

With the most burning question out of the way, Charlotte’s visit was filled with happy and familiar banter with sisters and brothers, mother and father, walks through the fields with dear sisters, and hunting expeditions on the farm. Charlotte began to feel relieved of her concerns. 

As Charlotte and her father were walking near the bridge one evening, a coach passed them, creating billows of dust. Rounding the bend in the road they saw that the coach had stopped at their door and instantly recognized the one disembarking. Charlotte walked quickly to greet the familiar visitor.

“Alison! Oh, my dear sister, Alison! How did you know I would be here?”

“Charlotte! I had a letter from Mama, and because I have had no word of you for weeks, James thought it would be a good reunion with our family. Surprise!” Alison smiled and asked, “Would you be so good as to hold this little wiggly girl for me while I gather myself together—what a long ride from London with a child!”

Charlotte reached out to take young Charlotte from Alison’s arms, and with happy tears, looked into the ocean blue eyes of the loveliest little girl with curly blonde hair—a perfect blend of her father and mother. “She is beautiful, Alison! I may have to take her back home with me.” Charlotte said with a loving smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good, Bad, Good

“Good morning, Susan,” Charlotte called as she saw her dear friend walking arm-in-arm with a gentleman from London.

“Good day to you, Charlotte. I was just sharing with my friend what great talent you have brought to Sanditon. He is duly impressed with the first woman architect in England,” Susan remarked with a warm smile as she walked with her friend, the Prince Regent. 

“How do you do, sir, it is a pleasure to see you again. Architecture has always been an interest of mine, but I do not believe I am all that talented but learning every day.” Charlotte said humbly and curtsied with a smile.

“Charlotte, I would love to see you soon for a good visit. Will you come for tea tomorrow?”

“Of course, Susan. I will look forward to it.” 

And with that Charlotte left and began walking, which was not without purpose and direction. Since her return from Willingden, she was again feeling the weariness that had plagued her before her visit. Although her work on Cliff House had lessened as it neared completion, the fatigue she felt seemed to be increasing. She decided a visit with Dr. Fuchs might be worthwhile. She had not mentioned this to Sidney, knowing how his concern would grow if he knew she was visiting a doctor.

As Dr. Fuchs took his chair opposite Charlotte, he stated, “Mrs. Parker, after our consultation I believe you have nothing to be concerned about.” With a knowing smile he continued, “You may want to rest a little more, walk a little less, and perhaps take up knitting. I also recommend a daily tumbler of ass’s milk. It is my considered opinion that you are now with child! Fatigue is one of the first indications that your body is working to bring a child into the world. Congratulations!”

With that, Charlotte burst into tears and practically leapt from her chair to hug the doctor—all very inappropriate but a spontaneous act of gratitude and happiness. “Are you certain, doctor? There is no mistaking this weariness for something else?” Charlotte asked wiping her tears. “My dear Mrs. Parker, I have brought many babies into the world—I do not believe I am mistaken,” he said warmly.

She began gathering her belongings and could not contain her urgency to leave the doctor’s office to seek out Sidney to share this news they had waited so long to hear.

“I cannot thank you enough!” And with that she left, hurrying home by coach, foregoing the walk she was accustomed to taking—on doctor’s orders.

***

“Sidney!” she said with excitement as she entered the drawing room where he was reading the post that had just arrived. It was immediately obvious that something was concerning him. “Charlotte, I didn’t expect you home so early. Short day today?” he asked with a warm smile. “I just returned from town myself, keeping Tom in check again.”

“Sidney, you seem concerned about something. What is it?” she asked. 

Sidney rose from his chair and reached for Charlotte’s hand and asked that they sit together for a while to share their news. “It is obvious that you have happy news, and I am ready to hear that first,” Sidney said with a smile while making himself comfortable and giving her his attention, dismissing his darker mood.

Charlotte was not certain how to share what she had just learned—they had waited so long, so she simply exclaimed, “Sidney, we are expecting a child! I just visited with Dr. Fuchs because I simply did not understand this weariness I often feel. He assured me that it is normal for an expectant mother to be tired and it is nothing to be concerned with. Isn’t that the most wonderful news?” Again, Charlotte wept for joy.

Sidney’s expression went from concern to joy in a matter of seconds and his smile spread to his entire countenance as he enclosed her in an embrace, kissing her forehead, eyes, cheeks and warmly on her mouth. “Sidney, I need to breathe!” she laughed.

“Charlotte, dear Charlotte, I can hardly take in this news! We will have children! How are you feeling? Do we know when this will be? What should I be doing?” Sidney was full of questions to which she simply laughed and said, “We do not know much of this yet, but it will become known in time. I cannot contain my joy!”

As they privately celebrated the news of a growing family, the world outside their door simply did not matter. There would be another opportunity to share the news the post brought, but this would not be that time. 

“I cannot wait to share this news with my family—Alison especially, Georgiana, Susan, Mary and all the Parkers. Of course, the Babbingtons will be thrilled to have companions for their little Sidney!” Charlotte said with excitement. 

Sidney, ever the loving husband who had longed for a family of his own, simply allowed Charlotte to effuse over the news that indeed, they would have little feet pattering around their home.

***

At breakfast the following day, once the happy news of a baby had settled in, Charlotte asked, “Sidney, you said you had concerning news yesterday. What would that be?”

Sidney looked across the table and with a cloud darkening his eyes, he began with a deep sigh, “Yes. As you know, Eliza Campion was required to sign over the Sanditon investment funds in order to break the engagement three years ago. I received a letter from her solicitor stating that she would like to enter negotiations to recover those funds. This is what I always feared—that she would not go quietly away and after my encounter with her I London, I believe this is retribution for my strong rebuff. My only guess is that things have not gone well with Lord McTaggart and she may be on her own soon. I imagine that her considerable fortune was possibly absorbed by his holdings and she needs money.” 

Charlotte looked at Sidney with a look of disbelief. “What is next?” she asked.

“I will meet with our solicitor in London, turn over the request to him and let it be handled by the firm. We will never hear from her again, Charlotte. All was in order when the funds were signed off, and that’s that.” Sidney said with a tightness in his voice.

“You said we would never be disturbed by her again—and here we are with her demands. Please excuse me. I would like to take a short walk.” And with that Charlotte gathered her bonnet and left the house, tears welling in her eyes again over this woman who refused to go away.

***

Sidney sat across the desk from the solicitor he had used for many years with business and personal issues. “I cannot stress enough how unnerving this is for me and my wife. We are expecting our first child and Mrs. McTaggart cannot under any circumstances be allowed to unsettle this time for us. Do you understand? Do whatever you must to send her away in no uncertain terms.” 

“Mr. Parker, please rest assured that Lady McTaggart has absolutely no possibility of collecting even one pound from the investment she provided years ago. The paperwork is watertight. I will answer their request with strong language that should send them away without even a glimmer of hope.”

Sidney rose to leave and with a force in his voice said, “I do hope you will emphasize to her that she is not to contact me or my family again. Ever.” 

Returning to Bedford Place Sidney found that a letter had arrived in the post. “Not more.” he said to himself as he recognized the handwriting of Eliza McTaggart. With drink in hand, he reluctantly opened and read:

***

_Mr. Sidney Parker_

_Bedford Place_

_London_

_Dear Sidney,_

_Please bear with me as I write this difficult letter to you. After our last encounter weeks ago, in anger and hurt I asked my solicitor to pursue recovering my investment in Sanditon. Later, upon reflection, I realized just how much damage my arrogance and selfishness has done. I am trying to apologize, Sidney, which is what I wanted to do when I encountered you that time outside Bedford Place. When I said I wanted to discuss things and put our animosity behind us, I was sincere, although you did not believe me and spoke in harsh and angry tones which provoked me to retaliate._

_I withdraw that now. I want you to know that I will be canceling the request through my solicitor. My life as Lady McTaggart is good, if not exciting, and with so much history between us I would like to be done with the hurt and anger._

_We were not always enemies, Sidney, and my wish is that we can return to a neutral place if we should ever encounter one another again. I am returning to Scotland very soon, as my time in London is over and my home here closed and sold._

_Although I spoke very condescendingly to the woman I expect is your wife, I wish to apologize to her, as well. She is a lovely young woman and it was obvious to me three years ago that you loved her deeply but chose to save your family at my expense. That is all behind us now._

_Please forgive me for allowing my hurt to disturb you and your family. I sincerely wish you and your wife every happiness._

_Sincerely,_

_Eliza_

Sidney laid the letter on the table and covering his face with his hands he felt the relief flood his mind and heart. Indeed, they were not always enemies. Charlotte will be relieved.

If there is a God, “Thank you.”


	8. Chapter 8

With Diana’s upcoming marriage, the Parker women were engaged in planning a lovely wedding to take place in one of London’s smaller chapels, rather than an elaborate event at a grand cathedral. As the family became acquainted with Doctor Andrews it became clear that his affection for Diana was sincere as was hers for him. There was a certain glow that Diana could not conceal when he was near, and he was ever accommodating to her wishes. Sometimes love blooms without warning, like a flower flourishing where it was not expected.

“Mary, are you certain this is not too much for you to manage? We can certainly engage someone to handle details,” Diana said with a worried look, as the ladies met around the table at Trafalgar House. The table was strewn with samples of fabric for her gown, and many sheets of paper jotted with ideas and plans for flower arrangements, invitations and the many details one must consider for any wedding. “And, Charlotte, in your delicate condition, please do not tire yourself!”

Mary and Charlotte both smiled and assured Diana that the preparations they were engaged in would not be overwhelming, if only they could get Diana to make a decision on dress style and fabric. 

“Charlotte, your dress was so beautiful—is there a chance that it could be worn again?” Diana asked.

“It would be lovely on you; however, after three brides and multiple adjustments, I am not certain it would bear another alteration. We could, however, copy the style and fabric to have one of your own made that you could treasure forever, could we not?”

“Oh, Charlotte, that is a perfect idea!” Diana said with excitement.

“Do we have a decision then, Diana?” Mary asked smiling. “Indeed we do! How exciting this is. You are both so sweet to help with these decisions. I feel a bit overwhelmed!” Diana said while wiping a tear from her eye.

Arthur came into the room, inquiring first on when tea would be served, and also on their progress. He was interested in every detail of the planning, and he asked if they had considered certain things—ideas the ladies had not thought of. They saw that he surely had an eye for colors, flowers and of course, the meal to follow. “Arthur, would you like to participate with us in the planning? You seem to have good sense about these things.” Mary offered.

“I would love to! It is not too peculiar, is it, that I enjoy this sort of thing, you know, as a man?” Arthur asked with a sober look.

“Of course not. Is it not unusual that I, as a woman, am an architect? The first in England I daresay?” Charlotte asked putting Arthur’s question back to him.

“Exactly, Charlotte! Well then. I see that we can do what interests us and what seems best.” Arthur said with a chuckle. With that he took a seat at the table and began sorting the skewed papers the Parker women were pondering.

***

“How was wedding planning, Charlotte? Was Diana able to settle down long enough to make decisions?” Sidney asked as she arrived home that afternoon.

“Planning was exhausting, although Diana did manage to decide on her dress, which will look remarkably like mine! We managed to recruit additional help with things—Arthur joined us and has an instinct about wedding planning that was surprising. It is a wonder he has not exercised that talent before now,” Charlotte said as she came to sit near Sidney, “Although, I expect he was not allowed to by Diana,” she said with a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

Sidney laid an envelope in Charlotte’s lap. “The full release of all claims by Lady McTaggart has arrived. And, our solicitor affirmed to me that regardless of what she may have intended, she is most certainly embarrassed by her attempt and is repentant of all the trouble she has caused us. She has returned to Scotland, and my sense is that this chapter of our lives is finally over.” Sidney drew Charlotte’s hand to his lips, which he kissed warmly. “It is truly over, Charlotte, and we need never mention her name again. I will protect you with my life against anything anyone, especially her, would do or say to disturb you. You have my word.” Sidney looked deeply into her lovely eyes and she knew this promise would be kept for life.

“Tell me, how are you feeling today? Is that little one moving around in there, anxious to make an appearance?” Sidney asked with a smile as he laid his hand upon her growing abdomen.

“I am feeling very well, and I hope this little person will wait until after Diana’s wedding—or we may be in competition for the family’s attention if he or she decides to appear even a bit early. I am glad that Alison and James will be here, as I believe Alison’s help will be essential and a blessing.”

“Charlotte, before I forget, I stopped to see the Babbingtons earlier today, and Esther said that she found something immensely interesting while rummaging through one of the old bureaus in a wing of the house that hasn’t been occupied in many years, if ever. She thought you might be willing to look it over with her some time. Not urgent, but she was intrigued by it.”

“What is it? Did she give you any idea what it may be?” Charlotte asked with interest.

“Only that it was something that had belonged to Lady Denham many years ago. Sounds very mysterious, I daresay.” Sidney said rising from his place as he went to call for tea.

“Hmm. That piques my curiosity. It has to be more interesting than flower arrangements and wedding invitations!” Charlotte said with feeling, “I will be sure to pay her a visit soon. I do love seeing little Sidney—he is growing so quickly and trying to speak! However, right now I am just happy to be home with you waiting for someone to bring me tea,” she said with a smile.

***

“You also have a letter from Georgiana. I nearly forgot with the solicitor’s news. I will bring it to you with your tea.” Sidney said as he went to retrieve the letter.

_Dearest Charlotte,_

_I do hope you are doing well! What excitement there must be in the Parker family with your child, Diana’s marriage and your house nearing completion. It must be exhausting!_

_We are in the final weeks of the adoption process and our hope is that the little one will be joining our family very soon. The agency has told us that we will meet our son within a fortnight! Can you imagine! Our anticipation keeps us from sleeping most nights. We have decided to name him for Otis. It is a fine name and all fathers believe a son should carry their name, do they not? As soon as he is home with us, we will try to arrange a time to bring him to Sanditon to meet the rest of his family._

_I fear I am running along about our happy news, and yet I know you have your own happiness to enjoy. How far we have come, dear Charlotte! Far from our mischievous pranks of the past. I do hope our children do not follow in our footsteps in that regard!_

_Please write and share with me all the news of Sanditon, your family, and especially how you are feeling as a soon-to-be mother. My heart smiles for you!_

_Give our best to Sidney,_

_Fondly,_

_Georgiana and Otis_

“Sidney, they will be parents before us. Their adoption is nearly complete. How amazing for them! What a wonder!” Charlotte spoke in exclamations clutching the letter which she held near her heart. 

“And they are naming him Otis,” Sidney said with a smile. “You forget that Otis and I share an office and their news often comes to me while I am in London. They are going to be a family, also.” Sidney and Charlotte smiled broadly, sharing the good news barely imaginable three years ago.

***

Charlotte thought back to Esther’s discovery, “I believe I should call on Esther very soon. What she has uncovered has me puzzled. Such intrigue in Sanditon!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets

As summer wore on, thoughts in Sanditon turned to the annual regatta. This year would mark the fourth and it was expected to be even grander every year. Fortunately, Charlotte had through perfect timing of a pregnancy, been relieved of the responsibility of organizing the festivities.

“Alison and James will be able to come to the regatta! Alison writes that James’ apprenticeship is moving along well and a trip home is agreeable to everyone,“ Charlotte said, as she read the letter from her sister.

“Excellent. I assume they will stay with us unless James wishes to be in his own home—I do not believe it is let at the moment,” Sidney said from behind the morning newspaper. Dropping the paper, he continued, “It is just weeks away; perhaps I should go practice rowing with Tom. We shan’t be shown up again by the others—it is becoming a bit embarrassing. I expect Babbington and Crowe will field a rowing team, as well.”

“Sidney, I would like to call on Esther today. I keep thinking on her intriguing find and my curiosity is getting the best of me. Is that agreeable with you?” Charlotte asked. 

“Of course. I have enough paperwork here to keep me occupied for days. The final expenses for our home have come in and I need to reconcile it all. Perhaps Mr. Robinson is not a James Stringer, but it appears he has done an admirable job of keeping costs in line. So, off you go. Enjoy a visit and bring me all their news.”

“Would you mind calling a carriage for me? I am not supposed to walk all that distance any longer, and I daresay, I might not be up to it.”

***

Approaching Sanditon House Charlotte never failed to marvel at the sheer grandness. “It is no wonder that there are rooms that have not been opened in many years,” she thought to herself.

“Charlotte, welcome. We were hoping you might come today,” Lord Babbington said as he ushered her into the parlor where Esther and young Sidney were enjoying each other’s company. “If you will excuse me, I must be going. Lovely to see you, Charlotte,” Lord Babbington said as he left.

“Good afternoon, Esther,” Charlotte said. “My, your son is growing so quickly. And, he is a handsome little boy!” She said with a smile.

“Happy to see you, Charlotte. I trust you are feeling well? I assume you are here at my bidding due to the unusual find I mentioned to Sidney. It is intriguing, and there is no one other than you I would think to reveal this to,” Esther said handing young Sidney to his nanny to be taken to his quarters for a nap.

Esther called for a maid to bring the box to her—a box that appeared to be ancient, about the size of a book. “So, here is the box I found while rummaging through some of the never-used rooms in the south wing. I sincerely doubt that they were ever occupied.” 

“My, how mysterious. And you are certain it was Lady Denham’s?” Charlotte asked with raised brows.

“Oh, most certainly, as you will soon see,” Esther said while removing the lid.

Lowering the lid again, Esther looked very directly at Charlotte and said to her, “Please promise me that this information will never pass your lips except to share with Sidney—I would never ask a wife to keep secrets from her husband, but no one, absolutely no one else should know this.”

“Promise,” Charlotte said with mild alarm.

Again, Esther raised the lid of the box, which was still covered with dust. “Apparently, Lady Denham was not always the woman we all knew.” And with that, Esther gently withdrew a small pair of knitted slippers fit for a baby. Charlotte drew in her breath sharply.

“Well, this is surprising since she said she never was blessed with a child. I wonder if it was something she anticipated—a miscarriage?” Charlotte asked.

“This is not all. The most interesting find was this,” Esther said as she lifted from the box another item—a page from a church record that named Lady Denham, then Susan Brereton, as the birth mother of a girl. The dates were smudged, but it appeared to be years prior to her first marriage to Mr. Hollis.

“Oh my. She was a mother! She must have hidden this—I am speechless!” Charlotte gasped.

“There is one other page from the church record—a death report—for this same infant girl. Apparently the baby died at birth,” Esther said reverently.

At this Charlotte’s eyes brimmed with tears, knowing what a devastating event that must have been. “Oh, I can barely take this in! What a secret she carried for all her years!”

Esther again reached into the box and extracted another small box. She lifted the lid and withdrew a ring. It was a lovely old ring with a small emerald stone. “This will be explained in a moment, Charlotte.”

The last item in the box was a small diary. Although the pages were brown with age, some of the writing could still be read. “This page, Charlotte, will explain,” Esther said, handing the fragile book to her.

_May 13, 1770_

_I have cried all the tears. There is nothing to be done—Rowleigh has abandoned me and our child yet to be born. The ring he gave me as a promise has been hidden for safekeeping, and our child may someday have it. My foolishness has come home to roost. I will be an unwed mother, poor and shamed for all time. What will this child have in this world other than me? And perhaps not me. I have been told by my family to abandon the child to a foundling home where the shame of my life will not taint its future. I cannot do that. Woe is me!_

_June 28, 1770_

_She was beautiful. So perfect, pink and as lovely as a rose. I have given her that name, although she will never know it. My lovely Rose will go with me through life if only in my heart and memory. I must go forward and try to make a life. Rowleigh will never know of his daughter. She is mine alone. My loss is twofold and unbearable. God help me._

_Charlotte at this point began to weep openly._

Esther watched as Charlotte took in what she had discovered and had already grieved. Lady Denham was a hard woman as they had known her, but it appeared that she was not always such.

“Esther, how did she bear it? I will never think on her the same way again. My heart is broken for her and the secret she was forced to keep all her years.”

As the fragile items that told the story of Lady Denham’s early life were placed back into the box, the two women decided that it should be buried near Lady Denham’s grave and that they would see to it as soon as they could arrange it.

After tea was served and emotions were brought under control, it was time to return home. Charlotte felt a new kinship had been born between her and Esther, and in uncharacteristic fashion the two women embraced, having shared a secret that they alone will protect. They vowed to keep Lady Denham’s past buried with the woman whose heart had been broken.

“Thank you for trusting me with this, Esther. My heart is shattered for Lady Denham, and I hope that we can accomplish our goal with her secret very soon,” Charlotte said as she was adjusting her bonnet to leave. 

“It is our secret to keep, Charlotte. I trust you will defend Lady Denham as I will when others speak ill of her hard ways. There were clearly events that hardened her, and she must have possessed a softer core we never saw,” Esther said as she saw Charlotte to the door.

“Keep well and give our best to Sidney.”

***

While sharing a glass of wine that evening, Sidney asked, “Good visit with Esther, Charlotte? You seem a little quiet. Are you feeling well?”

Charlotte said, “Sidney, my love, I do not know where to begin…”  
  



	10. Chapter 10

“It was the most disturbing revelation regarding Lady Denham –such sadness—unimaginable! And I have struggled with knowing how to think on it,” Charlotte said to Sidney with anguish.

“It is unexpected, although many young women have found themselves in this situation. I am glad that Esther brought you into the mystery of what she uncovered. I suspect she struggled with knowing how to think on it herself,” Sidney replied. 

“It is not only troubling that Lady Denham carried this for her lifetime and never revealed it to anyone, but to have secretly kept the items that would have reminded her of her broken heart. It undeniably would have caused her pain for fifty years or more,” Charlotte said quietly.

Although the uncovered secret of Lady Denham’s child was difficult to bear, Sidney could see that Charlotte was clearly worried that their own child’s birth and health might be at risk. With tenderness in his voice, as he sat next to Charlotte holding her trembling hand, Sidney said, “Charlotte, this has nothing to do with our child—please do not trouble your heart. Our son or daughter will be fine—do not fear.” 

“Tomorrow I will pay a call to Babbington and we will make arrangements to see that her box of memories is buried as you and Esther wish. No one ever need know. I do wonder, however, if anyone in Clara’s family—grandparents or elderly aunts or uncles knew of this. Hopefully not. Once the evidence is buried, it should put an end to anything someone might want to bring up to cause pain,” Sidney said as he rose to refill his glass of wine and also Charlotte’s. “Here, dear, this may help steady your nerves.”

Fourth Annual Sanditon Regatta

As expected, London showed up on the doorstep of Sanditon to enjoy the ocean breezes and the festive atmosphere of the regatta. It seemed that Tom was correct when he declared years ago that all the world wanted to come to Sanditon. Children ran with unrestrained enthusiasm along the beach, hoping to build the next winning sandcastle while stylish visitors strolled along the shore of the river. 

Charlotte walked arm in arm with Alison recalling the changes they had both experienced since the second regatta when they jumped into the competition as coxswains. “That was the most fun I had had in years,” Alison said with laughter.

“It was most unusual that two women were in the _‘gentleman’s’_ amateur boat race. Perhaps we should jump in again?” Charlotte asked, while resting her hand on her abdomen.

“Most certainly not! You may feel well, but it would be unwise, and Sidney may have something to say about that,” Alison said with feigned alarm.

“Of course, but it was _fun_ , was it not? That was also the day Sidney erased all of my doubts about him and us. Right from Antigua, he came straightaway to me, and made the most romantic proposal,” Charlotte said with a warm smile, remembering the kiss on the balcony during the ball.

Alison looked affectionately at Charlotte and said wistfully, “It is so good to be back in Sanditon with you and all of the Parkers! This is the sweetest place!”

Sanditon had become more than a place--it had become an _identity_. Although much had changed for the Parkers and Stringers, much remained the same. Their love for one another and the determined focus on building Sanditon kept them connected in ways that family alone would not.

“Charlotte! Is this not simply grand—the world has once again come to Sanditon! And, it is in no small part down to you and all the planning you did for years. I daresay, the expectations you created have kept us moving forward,” Tom said ever enthusiastic, as he and Mary approached the women with greetings and the usual questions as to health, and how Charlotte is managing her home building, given her delicate state of expectancy. 

“As far as health is concerned, I am exceedingly fine. As to Cliff House—it is finished! Ahead of schedule. I am hoping we can begin decorating—we will be needing a nursery before too long,” Charlotte said with a warm smile, “You must come and see!”

“Alison, we have missed you so and your daughter is a picture of sweetness! It is so wonderful to have you here. We hope that London is not too difficult for you—I daresay it is different than Willingden or Sanditon,” Mary said with a warm embrace for Alison.

“Yes, it is far different, and we are hoping to be able to leave London sooner than expected. James’s apprenticeship would normally be five to seven years, but his experience here in Sanditon made it possible for him to finish much more quickly. He in part credits working with Tom and Charlotte for that.”

“Oh, that is good news. You will keep us informed about your next steps?” Mary asked as Tom led her along to greet other guests.

“Yes, we will for certain!”

Sidney and James were once again in the boat race on competing teams. James joined with his former crew, captained by Fred Robinson. Sidney, of course, was teamed up with Tom and Arthur. Tom was all about waving to the crowd as Sanditon’s chief ambassador, while Arthur was just having fun. Sidney, the sensible brother, was focused on rowing.

The regatta was a resounding success, and the gentleman’s boat race was won by Team Robinson to the great excitement of the craftsmen. With James Stringer onboard, they felt it was a definite win—which proved to be true.

Without a regatta ball this year, dinner that evening was held at Sidney and Charlotte’s home, with all the Parkers around the table including Diana and Dr. Andrews, as well as Arthur and James and Alison. There is something comforting and companionable to have family around the table enjoying a meal and sharing the news of their lives. The candles burned low that evening, the wine flowed freely, and all was good humor and relaxation. Toward the end of the evening, James and Alison asked for the attention of all. “We have news that we would like to share.” With a broad grin James said straightaway, “Alison and I have just learned that we will be adding another child to our family.”

Alison reached up and took his hand, knowing how difficult it was for him to speak with the Parkers in such an intimate way, given that they had been his employers with which he had the occasional difficulty.

At that announcement, delighted congratulations were heard from all, as Charlotte and Alison embraced with tears of happiness. 

***

The day following the regatta James, Alison, Sidney and Charlotte made the climb up the cliffs to the new Parker home—Cliff House--that had just been completed. James, an excellent builder and now trained architect, was complimentary of not only Charlotte’s inspired design but also Fred Robinson’s completion of the home. “I taught him well,” he said with a smile.

“Charlotte, I do see a little bit of the American influence here—what do they call it—Federalist. Your training in New York shows. It makes a good complement to our usual designs. I, too, am looking at new and different ways to express design, and hope to find the right place to build the town I have always dreamed of, which will finally include my pagoda,” James said as he inspected every detail of the home. With a broad grin, he said to Charlotte, “We made a good team, did we not? Waterloo Crescent is beautiful, as well. Perhaps we can be on the same team again sometime.”

“I would like that very much.” Charlotte said smiling.

Alison was impressed with the home and offered praise for Charlotte’s vision and also for the way in which Mr. Robinson was able to bring it to life. “This is certainly nothing like Willingden! Papa would be so proud!” she said to Charlotte with a broad smile. 

The unique features, such as floor to ceiling windows overlooking the ocean, were finished with every detail correct. This was a point of debate between Charlotte and Fred Robinson more than once, since this was a new concept not seen on the south coast before. Sidney watched Charlotte with great pride, admiration and love as she led the unveiling of their new home.

As the two couples descended the cliffs Sidney said, “Charlotte, forgive me. I nearly forgot to tell you that Georgiana and Otis will be here tomorrow. They will be staying at their summer home for a fortnight and will have their little son with them.”

“Oh that is good news! I have missed her so… and Alison, you will be able to meet their son, as well!” Charlotte said.

“Ooh, helloo! Hello, hello!” Arthur Parker came up the cliff to greet them with enthusiastic gesturing. “I was hoping to see you before my carriage leaves for London.“ He bent double trying to catch his breath with the exertion of the climb. As he finally recovered he began again, “I know it may be a bit early to decide—after all, Diana is not married yet; however, I was thinking of taking an apartment here in Sanditon. It seems the sea air agrees with me mightily and it may be the right place for me—at least part of the year. What do you say to that, Sidney?” Arthur asked with all seriousness.

“Arthur, you will soon be your own man without others’ expectations and constraints. You decide, and keep us informed,” Sidney said with obvious affection for his brother.

“Indeed, I will do that very thing!” Arthur proclaimed with his usual joviality.

And with that he joined the conversation with the others in the descent to the beach and on to the coach that would carry him back to London.

On the coach ride he mused. Being of a sound mind, full of attractive options, Arthur decided to move entirely to Sanditon once Diana was married to the good doctor. What exactly he would do there, other than visit Dr. Fuchs often, and perhaps take up horseback riding, remained to be seen. For the first time in his life, he was the Captain of his own ship. “Captain Parker” he said to himself with a laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

As autumn approached, the seasonal residents of Sanditon began closing up their summer homes in readiness to return to the cities from whence they came. Children ran through the waves, knowing sea paddling would be nothing more than a memory once they were back home to their sums and geography lessons. Mothers and fathers poured quantities of sand from all of the family’s shoes while fashionable ladies and gentlemen packed their trunks with whatever treasures they managed to find in Sanditon. All left with a fond look back to the lovely town of Sanditon and the magnificent sea and cliffs.

“Lady Susan, how I wish you were here all year. I know the storms can be terrible here off season, yet I would prefer Sanditon to London in any season.” Charlotte said as she held the arm of her good friend. Strolling along the beach, enjoying the afternoon sun before Susan was scheduled to leave, they recounted all that had transpired in the past three years—events that knit them together in a loving friendship. 

“Whatever would I have done without your wisdom, Susan? I would have given up on Sidney altogether and probably not returned to Sanditon without your insistence.”

“Charlotte, dear girl, you knew in your heart of hearts that love would find a way—and it did. I was merely the messenger,” Susan said with a smile, patting Charlotte’s hand. “I will miss our relaxed visits over tea and of course, this refreshing seaside. But most of all, I will miss you.”

“I will miss you terribly, Susan. However, we will be in London very shortly for Diana’s wedding and I will see you then for a good long visit.”

With the mention of the wedding Charlotte said, “It still seems so odd to think of Diana married. We are all waiting to see what Arthur will choose to do on his own.”

“I understand that Sidney’s former ward, the heiress, was in Sanditon recently. How is she? I recall that she was the reason I met you originally at the ball in London—such drama around her and her fortune,” Lady Susan said recalling Charlotte’s distress.

“She is very well. Married, and now with a little boy they have adopted from a foundling home. That is another story that we would never have believed three years ago, is it not?” Charlotte replied laughing.

“Indeed, she had much to overcome,” Susan said.

As they walked on companionably, Susan asked as they turned to walk back in the direction of her home, “Charlotte, have you and Sidney been thinking of names for your child?”

“Names are talked about daily and everyone in the family has an opinion or two, but Sidney and I have not settled on names yet. Sometimes you need to meet the little one in order to know _what_ to name him or her, at least that is what my parents say, and with twelve children they should know! Does he look like a Sidney? or she a Mary? We will know in due time,” Charlotte said. “And we do not have long to wait now. I am most decidedly ready although the doctor tells me it will still be a few weeks. That seems impossible!”

Saying goodbye to Lady Susan until London was a bit emotional, although they both put it down to Charlotte’s pregnancy—emotions running high with anticipation of a birth and new life, although both women knew that their relationship was changing with Charlotte’s marriage and new family. “Until London! I will see you then,” Charlotte called as she walked away from Susan’s door.

***

Sidney and Charlotte arrived at Bedford Place one week prior to Diana’s wedding and spent a good deal of time shopping for their child. “Sidney, how ever will we get all of this back to Sanditon?” Charlotte asked perusing the mounds of boxes. 

“Right. We may have enough for two children. I can ask Tom and Mary to carry back some of it when they return. Unless young little Parker arrives earlier than expected, we should have plenty of time to arrange the nursery when all of this reaches home,” Sidney said.

Sidney and Charlotte had completed the move to Cliff House and the final rooms to be decorated and readied were the nursery and nanny’s quarters. They were thrilled with their home and the view was exactly as they remembered from their first kiss. For them it was an unspeakable comfort, knowing all that transpired from that very spot.

Diana became Mrs. Willard Andrews, M.D. with little fanfare. It was a small yet lovely wedding and she was a beautiful bride escorted by her eldest brother, Tom. Arthur took much pride in having planned the wedding luncheon. He oversaw it as if he were the maître d’hôtel, supervising the servers and assuring that Diana and Dr. Andrews were pampered. Sidney and Tom exchanged knowing looks as both men witnessed Arthur’s enthusiasm for organizing and managing—something they never suspected was lurking under Arthur’s silly countenance. Sidney thought to himself that Arthur will be more than capable joining the world as his own man.

***

The carriage ride home to Sanditon was jolting, and Charlotte found it to be very uncomfortable in her advanced state of pregnancy. “I certainly hope this driver will avoid some of the ruts in this track, or I may deliver this child in the carriage!” Charlotte said to Sidney, clutching his arm tightly. Sidney pounded on the ceiling of the carriage with his walking cane and shouted to the driver to slow down. “There, that might help. He cannot help that the track is rutted from the recent rains, but he can slow down. We will be home soon,” Sidney said, holding Charlotte closer.

Although the time for Alison’s arrival to assist Charlotte when the baby made its appearance was a month away, a letter from Alison said that not only she was to be there but that James and young Charlotte would be accompanying her.

“Oh, my, Alison and James will both be here. They are taking an apartment so little Charlotte will have room to play,” Charlotte said with enthusiasm. ”Now all we will need is a baby…”

As the days of summer were becoming a memory, the entire Parker clan looked forward to the time when Charlotte and Sidney would become parents. Charlotte spent her days in the nursery making sure all was ready, and also screening nannies—one of which would in many ways become a member of the family. With so much to do, their time together was often caught in short moments at breakfast or in the evening, gazing out to the ever changing sea. “Sidney, I am a little frightened,” Charlotte said while snuggling close to him on the sofa one evening. 

Sidney held her close and with great tenderness assured her, “Charlotte, all will be well. You have Dr. Fuchs, Mary and your sister to coach you through this. And I will always be no more than a few steps away. Trust yourself. You have done so much to prepare. I love you.”

“Yes, I expect all to be well. It will be yet another adventure—and we will at last be a family.” Charlotte said as she smiled up at Sidney knowing he was right—all will be well.


	12. Chapter 12

“Sidney, Sidney—wake up,” Charlotte said, shaking him by the shoulder.

With sleep in his voice, he answered in a mumble, “What, what, what?”

“I believe it’s time,” Charlotte said, sitting up and searching for her wrap. 

Sidney rubbed sleep from his eyes and reaching for Charlotte asked, “How can that be? This is weeks too early. What should I do?”

“Go for the doctor, rouse Mary and hurry back! Unfortunately, Alison will miss the birth since they are not here yet,” Charlotte said, taking a deep breath as her labor strengthened.

Adrenaline shot through Sidney, and he began moving quickly, asking questions and assuring Charlotte that he would be back within minutes. “I will rouse the maids so they will be awake if you need them before I return.”

“Just hurry, Sidney!”

Dr. Fuchs was surprised that she was delivering early. Arriving within minutes he deftly began preparing his instruments asking the maids for quantities of hot water, clean sheets and towels. Sidney was directed to supervise the comings and goings of others who heard at this exceedingly early hour that the time had come, which was the good doctor’s way of keeping the father busy and out of the way.

Charlotte labored through the early hours of the morning, and as the sun began to crest the horizon a tiny cry was heard. Sidney was waiting outside the bedroom door and laid his head against it hoping to hear more from his new child. Dr. Fuchs came rushing out of the room looking for Sidney nearly knocking him to the floor. “My dear Mr. Parker you have a fine little son! And, I hope you are prepared for this, but your wife is now laboring to deliver a second child! You have twins!”

Sidney began to shed tears of relief and asked how Charlotte was doing.

“She is a strong and determined mother—she is doing very well. You should be proud. Now, forgive me, but I must return to her.”

Sidney immediately shouted to those waiting in the downstairs parlor that a son had been born. There was an outbreak of jubilation from the Parkers who had gathered to await the news.

Within minutes, peering around the door, Dr. Fuchs excitedly reported, “Mr. Parker, your second child has been born—a girl!” and with that Dr. Fuchs dashed back into the room to assist his nurse with the final business of preparing the babies and Charlotte to receive Sidney into the room.

Charlotte was exhausted yet glowing with a tiny little bundle in each arm as Sidney reverently entered the room. His first impulse was to see Charlotte and know that she was well. With a warm kiss to her forehead, one for each eye, and naturally, a sweet kiss to her mouth, he knew that she was the most amazing woman anywhere. “Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte—I am lost for words!”

“Sidney, meet your son and your daughter! This is why we are weeks early. It was getting crowded in there,” Charlotte said with a loving smile, handing Sidney his son.

“This is a wonder of wonders, Charlotte. We have a family! It is what we have wanted for so long. They are beautiful and perfect.” Sidney said with a smile and a tear.

Dr. Fuchs came into the room again to check that Charlotte was well and that the babies were adjusting to the outside world, which they were—growing pink and breathing easily. “Well done, Mrs. Parker. You managed a double delivery exceedingly well,” he said with a broad smile. “Now the real work begins! You have two children to raise—you have been doubly blessed. I am as surprised as you, and I do not know how I missed that you were having twins. No matter now—congratulations! Your family can come in now, but one at a time and only for a brief minute. Our mother needs rest now,” he said with emphasis.

Mary was first to come in to see Charlotte. Her tears flowed freely when meeting the babies and she could not stop hugging Charlotte. “Well done, my dear. Such beautiful children! We are so happy for you! You know that I am available any time to assist you; simply send Sidney and I will be here. Much love to you all—now get your rest,” Mary said as she left the room.

Tom also came to see the new family, smiled broadly, congratulated Charlotte as if she had just won the regatta, and exited quickly. However, looking deeply into Sidney’s eyes, Tom recalled the many conversations they had had when Sidney spoke of his longing for a family of his own. “Congratulations brother. Lovely family.” Tom said with a warm embrace.

Arthur was in London, as was Diana and Dr. Andrews, Georgiana and Otis, Alison and James. It was a blessing that their introduction to the family would be later. And it was expected that there would be a steady parade from London to Sanditon once word reached them.

Sidney stayed by Charlotte’s side and could not stop gazing at his new family even though he, too, had stayed up all night and should be sleeping. The children were perfect, tiny and beautiful. He held Charlotte’s hand while she slept and allowed the nurse to take the babies from the room briefly. Nanny came to be introduced to the children and with a glow set about introducing herself to them as their helper and friend. 

In the afternoon, about teatime, the Babbington family came to call, having heard that the children had been born. Lord Babbington’s smile almost literally reached from ear to ear and his congratulations to Sidney included a fine bottle of whiskey which the men opened and toasted the birth of two fine Parkers. Esther in uncharacteristic fashion doted on the babies and offered Charlotte a sisterly hug and congratulations. In a whisper she revealed to Charlotte that they, too, would be adding to their family next spring. The two women had been sharing profound secrets and Charlotte smiled broadly, knowing that they had become sisters of another sort.

Every so often in this life absolutely everything is right. This was one of those moments for Sidney and Charlotte. When evening fell on the eventful day, they held one another and knew the stars had aligned just for them.


	13. Final Chapter

This is Lady Denham-from the other side of the grave. Surprised?

They call me by my given name here--Susan Brereton. Oh, they acknowledge my two marriages, but my name is Susan. Surprising, is it not, that we do go on for eternity and are privileged to know things on earth beyond our lifetime. I have my daughter here with me. Rose is a beautiful person.

Sanditon has grown to be the most fashionable place on the south coast, just as Tom Parker intended. Actually, we all became invested literally and figuratively in that goal. Young Stringer returned to Sanditon with his wife and family and was convinced by Tom to set up his architectural office there. He and Charlotte Parker joined forces to become the most sought after architects in much of England— _Parker & Stringer, Architectural Design--_I daresay there are others in London just as in demand, but their reputation has grown beyond the south coast. 

Mr. Stringer always envisioned building his own town, much the way Tom Parker was driven to build Sanditon. As the demand for more housing and opportunities in Sanditon grew beyond what was there he was convinced, along with his partner Charlotte Parker, to build yet another section of Sanditon— _Sanditon Crescent._ It is by far the most glorious section of the town, and although frivolous to my thinking, his pagoda is a much admired focal point—it has put Sanditon on the map as the most stylish resort. He and Charlotte have grown beyond architecture and added the construction arm of their business and Mr. Fred Robinson is their chief foreman. They have also engaged Mr. Otis Parker to manage logistics and finances, which he is able to do from London. He is marvelous with figures.

As for Sidney and Charlotte. They continue to be the picture of devotion and have a lovely family of four children. The twins—Arthur and Susan—and then another daughter, Alison and a son Thomas. One does not have to be brilliant to see who their children are named for. I am guessing Susan was named for Lady Susan, although I entertain the thought that my name played into it. I know that Charlotte and Esther found out about my daughter, and also discovered my Christian name. It gives me pleasure just to think on it.

Charlotte and Sidney can still be seen most evenings walking along the clifftops where their love began and where they eventually built their home. Their love for one another did not come easily—they almost missed it.

The Babbingtons—which I schemed since Esther was just too stubborn to see what a catch Lord Babbington was—have three children. The first son named for Sidney Parker, which I suppose is due to their friendship, and the other two are girls and I suspect those names came from Lord Babbington’s family as I do not recognize them—Alexandra and Elizabeth. Who knows? It gave me pleasure to give Sanditon House to Esther. She was not always a warm sort of girl, but she was straightforward and I like that in a person. Charlotte Parker is much like that also.

And let us not forget Miss Lambe—another forthright and outspoken woman. Now married to her forbidden love and adopting children from the foundling homes. She and Otis have seven, yes seven children. They are a remarkable family. At least she has the fortune to raise them with privileges—a hundred thousand pounds!

I think the biggest shock to me was that silly girl, Diana Parker, actually catching the eye of a doctor to marry. Although, who am I to say what is right. It was just a great surprise, although having her own doctor to complain to makes perfect sense. I wonder how he will endure her many imagined ailments.

Arthur Parker—unexpected to say the least. Once his doting and smothering sister was married, he took over the London house, cleaned it from top to bottom and let it out. He moved entirely to Sanditon, taking an apartment in Waterloo Crescent where he intends to stay for all time. If he finds himself in London for any length of time he imposes on Diana or resides at Bedford Place.

He discovered through helping with Diana’s wedding that he loved to organize and manage. Tom and Sidney Parker saw an opportunity to utilize their brother’s abilities and asked him to not only manage the bathing machines, but to develop additional spa opportunities that would attract even more visitors and fill up the housing. He has actually created a wedding planning company—a new idea to say the least. Interestingly, Arthur has rarely found a doctor’s services needed. He attributes his good health to the sea air, _my_ _asses’ milk_ , and walking to and from his brothers’ houses. His many nieces and nephews are his delight and he spends time with them often, making up games and sailing their tiny boats. It became apparent to his family that Arthur never intends to marry—he is indeed not interested in women—and contrary to some perverse speculation—not interested in men, either. He is a happy self-contained person who loves openly and gives of himself freely.

My nephew Edward and Clara Brereton—what a sad pair they turned out to be. Poor as church mice, living at Denham Place. I wonder if the roof still leaks. Truthfully, I do not believe they had many other options. Although they were a dreadful pair when they circled like vultures around my deathbed, I now understand how desperate people can be when they have few options. In ways I feel sorry for Clara—dirt poor, abused by others, and although beautiful, lacking in charm. She and Edward always had _something_ going on, and their marriage may have been the right thing. Another mystery.

Mr. Crowe. What a sassy fellow. He managed to inherit a fortune from somewhere and is a man about town in London. He is in Sanditon regularly with his friends Babbington and Sidney Parker and seems happy enough, but often asks about Clara. That ship sailed, Mr. Crowe. Move on.

The Parker, Babbington, Stringer and Molineux families are often together, celebrating a birthday for one of their many children or for a holiday. All seem to enjoy the summer season and I see their children running up and down the beach, while the parents walk or brave the icy water for sea bathing. Sidney was always a great one for that.

As for me—if I had known in life what I have learned on this side of the grave, I would have been a little more generous, and probably kinder toward others. That whole pineapple luncheon was disastrous, my intentions were not honorable—trying to pair up that devious Edward with Miss Lambe—and making a spectacle of a very young girl among strangers. If I have a chief regret, that might be one, and then of course there’s Rowleigh.

Sanditon has carried on without me and the families have not missed me as much as I have missed them. I am glad that I knew each one of them from Silly Arthur and Diana to the explosive and surly, yet tender, Sidney. Charlotte, the outspoken, capable girl from Willingden, and Tom with his tunnel vision about Sanditon. He kept it all moving although he was anything but smart with money. Mary, Young Stringer, Lady Susan… so many interesting people in the small seaside town of Sanditon.

Oh, and one more thing. What does love have to do with anything? _Everything, absolutely everything._

_“Sanditon—This is Civilization Indeed!”_


End file.
